Contemporary advances in nanotechnology have allowed several types of nano materials to become widely available for use in many different industries. The ability to measure and manipulate materials on a nanometer level now makes it possible to recognize new nano materials with enhanced properties and to thus broaden the application area of nano structures (e.g., nano wires) made with nano materials.
Nano patterns (e.g., size, shape, material types) of the nano materials on a surface of a substrate determine the surface properties of the substrate. Accordingly, surface properties (antifouling, antireflective, reflective, sticking, non-sticking, bio-compatible, etc.) can be controlled by the nano patterns on the various surfaces.